


Cozy Cuddles

by pajama_cats



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Traveling with Ashe, Claude visits his home back in the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Only no one told Claude how freezing it was going to be.Post-Game & spoiler free.





	Cozy Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the ferarepairweek prompt for: Cozy / Warmth / Fire

Claude’s always been one for adventure. Anything really that piqued his interest he’d follow without a second thought. With the war over, he was able to achieve his dream and despite all of his friends and allies doing their own respective thing Ashe still remained by his side.    
  
What a cute loyal knight.    
  
It was a win-win to say, since Ashe always wanted to be a knight and hey he’s a royal who is in  _ dire _ need of a very adorable knight by his side. Judith always hounded him about having a retainer, and him being the scamp of a schemer he is Ashe had become his.    
  
The fact that he did most of the fighting to protect Ashe was beside the point. Knights only had to be loyal and chivalrous like those fairy tales Ashe always read anyway.   
  
Being the loving, supportive and ruggedly handsome guy that he is Claude let Ashe lead him by the hand all the way back to his former home in the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. It was a longways from the Leicester Alliance, but hey he enjoyed long journeys. It was rather boring when you got to the end of a story and he  _ was  _ curious to see a glimpse into Ashe’s past.    
  
Well, okay yeah he was  _ always  _ curious about every little thing that came his way, but learning more about the love of his life? That was the center of his attention.    
  
There was one little, itty bitty detail that Ashe didn’t bring up or maybe he forgot to mention it. The fact that it was so damned  _ cold.  _ How did anyone in Faerghus talk without their teeth chattering?    
  
Claude’s not a complainer, he really isn’t, but it takes every ounce of him not to exclaim how he thought he may have frostbite.    
  
“How did you even survive here?” Claude asks, closing the door like his life depended on it. How could someone as soft and gentle as Ashe make it through the winter? All the more reason to smother him in embarrassing praises that Claude just loves to give him.   
  
“I grew up here, I think it’s just something you adapt to. This is your first time seeing snow, isn’t it?” Despite it feeling like the world was freezing over Ashe’s smile still remained warm as ever. Claude was almost envious of that.    
  
“It is and I think I’ve seen plenty of it to have my fill. I wouldn’t mind tossing around a few snowballs at Lorenz though.” He could practically  _ hear  _ Lorenz scolding him on how childish a snowball fight would be. Or maybe that would be Lysithea?   
  
“Don’t you mean with?” Ashe quirks an eyebrow. Oh, did his tongue slip?    


“Who’s to say.” Claude winks and doesn’t waste any time nestling up in the blanket next to Ashe by the fire he had going. Spending painful hours out in the snow chopping wood provided to be useful. And if anyone asked yes he did one hundred percent agree to gather firewood only if Ashe would make a snow deer with him. Snowmen were overrated anyway.   
  
It uh, it didn’t turn out how he thought it would.    
  
“I think the best part about rough winters-”    
  
“There was a  _ best part? _ ”    
  
The small shove he received for the interruption was probably deserved.   
  
“-Was getting treated to hot chocolate.” Ashe smiles; warm and full of fondness as if he could picture the memory instantly. Claude watches him, oh so fascinated with this knight who had went through hell and back but still somehow remained the same innocent boy he knew back in the monastery.    
  
“You’re incredible.” Claude mumbles out with his mouth moving faster than his mind. It’s one of those things he doesn’t really mind voicing, especially with the look of pure and utter confusion Ashe gives him. Aw, was that a blush he spotted too?    
  
“W-where did that come from?” Ashe laughs, obviously embarrassed by such small praise and Claude notes despite that he scoots closer to him. He secretly loved it and Claude loved him for it.    
  
“Been meaning to say it,” Claude grins; lopsided mixed with his natural charm. “But I don’t think I need hot chocolate when I have something just as sweet.”    
  
It really was amusing to see such a cheesy, but sincere compliment make Ashe a flustered mess. Bonus points for when he had to bury his face in his hands.    
  
“Did I mention how incredibly cute you are? Because you are.” Ah, maybe he should show mercy on the poor knight. He already embarrassed him over childhood portraits earlier. There was probably so much that bleeding heart of his could take.    
  
“I think you just say these things just to rile me up.” Came the muffled reply. Well, he wasn’t entirely wrong.    
  
“Half the reason, yes.” Claude hums in agreement. “But also because it’s true and you love it.”    
  
The quick and sudden unexpected kiss on the cheek after a beat of silence has Claude pleasantly surprised. That sneak.    


“I guess I do.” Ashe admits and rests his head on Claude’s shoulder.    
  
“You must be really exhausted to confess to that.” The sigh of defeat is heard indicating he had won the battle once more. Maybe he should have went easy on him. After all Claude’s had years of experience when it came to charm.    
  
He just couldn’t compete with cute though.    


“You’re persistent about.. Compliments, but I still love you all the same.”

Claude can’t help the cheeky grin at those three, very big words that always makes his mood increase significantly. Who could blame him for being a sucker when it came to the arts of love?

Claude takes the chance to kiss Ashe’s forehead and practically glues himself to his side. It was a normal occurrence between them and there was nothing more satisfying than snuggling up with the one who captivated his heart.    
  
“Love you too, my freckled knight.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's so fun writing in Claude's pov ahh, I love these two so much 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
